Mis últimas palabras para ti, Hachi
by Alhaja
Summary: Aún ahora sigo llamando tu nombre. A pesar de mi dolor, seguiré llamándote hasta que me respondas. En aquel entonces yo tenía un sueño del cual no podía desistir, uno que me ayudó a obtener muchas cosas, pero que también me hizo perder otras. Aun así me lanzó en dirección a la vida y ahora ya no me arrepiento de nada. Solo me queda la duda de si estarás sonriendo al pensar en mi.


**Mis últimas palabras para ti, Hachi.**

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 26 de febrero del 2016.**_

 _ **Género: Drama... oye que sí.**_

 _ **Personajes: Nana y Hachi… ¿Qué más se podría esperar con ese título?**_

 _ **Declairmer: NANA no me pertenece ¡A que no te lo esperabas! ¿Ah? Si lo esperabas… bueno, tampoco buscaba sorprenderte, pero ¡NO! Tristemente éste manga es propiedad de la ingrata de Ai Yazagua. La cual aún nada que se digna a concluirlo. Por ello me tomo esta libertad de utilizar sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ne Hachi... ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? No, no me refiero a la estación de metro, ese día de mi cumpleaños inundado de nieve en el que decidí cambiar mi vida, girar las cosas a mi favor por primera vez y seguir mis propias convicciones.

Me refiero al día en que nos topamos en ese edificio viejo, barato y sin ascensor, en el apartamento 707. Cuando por muy supersticioso que sonara, nos sentimos atraídas a compartir algo que el destino nos tenía deparado... ¿amor, amistad, compañerismo? para mí era difícil separar cada una de esas categorías en la inmensidad de todo lo que llegue a sentir por ti.

Justo ahora la salada brisa del viento sopla con intensidad, a mí alrededor se revuelven mis cabellos con fuerza, mi largo y rubio cabello... me pregunto cómo sería tu cara al verme ¿cuán asombrado seria tu semblante al mirar mi cambio de look? Pero que puedo decirte... Todo cambio trascendental en la vida de una mujer comienza por su cabello, aunque a mí me ha tomado varios años, lo mismo que me ha tomado asimilar y acostumbrarme a tantas cosas, es lo que mi melena ha tardado en crecer. Y aunque hoy ya muchas cosas han cambiado, sigue permaneciendo una constante invariable.

 _Cantar siempre lo ha sido todo para mí._

Desde que era una niña, no hacía nada más que estorbarle a mi abuela, arrimada en una casa a la cual yo realmente no pertenecía, una que a mí no me representaba un hogar. Lo único que conseguía de mi abuela además de su menosprecio, era ir a la fuerza a escuela; "por mi bien" decía ella, "a ver si así conseguía hacer algo productivo con mi vida y dejaba de ser un estorbo".

Cantar era lo que me alivianaba, lo único con lo que conseguía sentirme bien. Pero no fue sino con el tiempo y con la maravillosa llegada de Nobuo, Ren y Yasu a mi vida, que conseguí sacar a la verdadera yo de mi profundo y cavernoso interior. Aunque eso no significara exactamente que fuera algo bueno, pero era todo o que podía ser. Siempre estuve muy orgullosa de ser como era. Y aunque nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo directamente antes, siempre me sentí muy contenta de que tú también te sintieras orgullosa mí.

Con mis defectos, tan amplios y abundantes, con mis paranoias, mis ataques de celos, con mis profesiones de odio al mundo, mi envidia, envidia hacia ti, envidia de todo lo que se me acercara, envidia de que alguien más se te acercará a ti.

No me culpes por eso Hachiko, desde que era una pequeña nunca tuve nada, ni una madre, ni dinero, ni pertenencias, ni un patrimonio, ni siquiera educación, o amor, nada... hasta que Conocí a Ren y lo fue todo para mí. Si, solo PARA MÍ, no permitiría que le perteneciera a nadie más. Me enseñó tantas cosas, a que la vida era lo que uno escogiera, que el camino lo trazaba yo, que yo tenía la potestad de elegir, y que sobre todo, amaba mi voz. De no tener nada a pasar a tenerlo todo… debes entender Hachi, que es un sentimiento que va más allá de lo que puedo manejar. No pensaba compartirlo a Él en aquel entonces, muchísimo menos a ti, porque tú también eras mía.

–Y estoy seguro de que todos en el bar también la van a amar–. Fue lo que me dijo cuándo me propuso cantar por primera vez sobre un escenario, fue tan improvisado todo, y a la vez tan perfecto, ese exalto que excitaba mi corazón, la adrenalina dominaba mi sistema, el estruendo del bajo retumbando contra el suelo, la gente gritando, sudada y ebria, aclamando por mas, por mí, porque los deleitara, el feroz estruendo de Ren en las cuerdas de la guitarra. Era todo lo que necesitaba seguir haciendo, permitir que mi voz inundara cada espacio con fuerza. Cantar las letras de las canciones que él escribía para mí, era todo lo que podía desear.

De repente fue lo único que desea. Y entonces me di cuenta de que a pesar de no tener nada, tenía más de lo que podía necesitar jamás... un sueño, metas, convicciones, un camino, a seguir y cada paso en ese sendero seria todo lo que necesitaría para estar bien

–La vida no es el destino de una meta, sino el trayecto.

Y cuanto esperaba compartir ese trayecto con él. Aun cuando tolo que necesitaba era cantar. Recorrería ese camino y luego escalaria, subiría, treparía. La cima de una montaña estaría bien, el mismísimo monte Fuji sí era necesario. Quería que todos me oyeran cantar. Porqué era todo lo que yo necesitaba para estar bien. Quería que otros se sintieran como yo.

 _Era todo o que necesitaba, con Ren a mi lado._

O eso fue lo que siempre desee, pero Ren también tenía un camino seguir, las cuerdas de su bajo retumbaban, ese camino apuntaba otra dirección a mía, y ahora que o pienso, siempre fue así, Es camino de Ren y mío, estaban destinados a entre cruzarse, pero nunca a estar juntos.

Ren seguiría el camino de la música, el mismo que nos unió, y el mismo que nos separaría. El seguiría a su dulce princesa cantante, la odiaba, la envidiaba con todo mi ser, así soy Hachiko, un ser envidioso. Egoísta.

Esa mujer se llevó a mi amor y ni siquiera para estar con él, pero si para hacerlo feliz, que él, y lo sé bien Ren, siempre lo supe, era feliz con solo tocar a su lado. Esa Reira por poco y también me quita a Yasu, pero él me amaba incluso más como para abandonarme.

Oh Yasu... no sabes cuánto te agradezco eso, y cuanto lo lamento, tú desde el inicio debiste simplemente haberte alejado antes de mí.

Ren siguió su camino sin mí y tal como lo había planeado, empezó a cumplir sus objetivos, retumbar escenario con su bajo, junto a una hermosa voz que mereciera interpretar sus letras y sus notas.

Yo estaba jodidamente ardida, pero feliz, por él. Por mí Ren.

Porque cuando fin me di cuenta que lo poco que tenía realmente nunca valió para nada, no necesitaba demasiado dinero, ni una casa, ni patrimonio ni estudios universitarios ni siquiera el amor de mi abuela, solo necesitaba lo que era realmente mío, mi guitarra, mis cigarrillos, mi chaqueta de tal, mi vestido rojo y mis propias convicciones; mis sueños, mis ansias, mis esperanzas he ilusiones. Todo armado en una improvisada maleta, tal y como el primer día que me subí a una tarima, me embarque en ese tren, con la adrenalina haciendo revolución en mi sistema. Aun sin estar muy segura de lo que venía, o de como saldrían las cosas. Tenía un magnifico presentimiento.

Ese día Hachi, era el mejor día, en mi diva, en el que podría haberte conocido, tal y como aseguraste fervientemente poco después, estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos.

 _Cuanto había querido que permaneciéramos juntas…_

 _Aun ahora, sigo llamando tu nombre. A pesar de mi dolor, seguiré llamándote hasta que me respondas. La siento no mantener de todo mi promesa. En aquel entonces yo tenía un sueño del cual no podía desistir, uno que me ayudó a obtener muchas cosas, pero que también me hizo perder otras, aunque estas fueran irreparables. Aun así me lanzo en dirección a la vida así que ahora, ya no me arrepiento de nada mas, solo queda una cosa en mi corazón, y es la esperanza de que en este momento estés sonriendo al pensar en mí._

A pesar de la partida de Ren, él me prometió nunca dejarme sola. Yo agradecía eso en fondo e mi corazón, muy al fondo, porque era demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo, para decírselo, para decirle que agradecía sus palabras, aunque no las creyera.

Nobuo permaneció a mi lado, e pesar de mis malos tratos y rabietas. Él siempre estuvo allí para mí, Yasu solo pensaba en mi bienestar y Ren, él se fue, aun después de prometerme que no me dejaría sola.

Hachi entiéndeme por favor, es necesario que te lo explique varias veces porque sé cómo eres tú, que te empecinas en justificar siempre mis actos. Yo que nací y crecí sin tener nada, al conocerlos deje salir mi verdadera yo, un monstro acaparador que lo quería todo para sí. Al fin tenía algo solo para mí, y por ello no quiere nunca más dejarlos ir.

Soy celosa, un mostró de celos viviente y lo siento, pero nunca pude cambiarlo... quería a Yasu para mí, a Nobuo para mí, a Ren para mí, todo sólo para mí.

Por eso odiaba a Reira, porque a ella la admiraban y seguía, porque era una hermosa y dulce princesa que todos querían seguir, porque su voz era como canto un ángel y la mía en cambio era el quejido melancólico de una bruja enferma de odio y desdicha. Era la dulce princesa cantante y yo mientras era una tirada na dictadora.

No quería parecerme a ella en absoluto, quería diferenciarme de su patética personalidad todo lo que me fuera posible. Es que me resultaba repudiable la idea de que tan solo me compararan con ella, cuando la única que se comparaba diariamente era yo. No sé si hubiera sido capaz de superar esa obscura fase de desesperación sin tu compañía Hachi.

Aunque fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, suplanté una obsesión por otra.

Si intentara explicar con palabras todo lo que siento y llegue a sentir por ti, no me alcanzaría un alfabeto completo, ni con todas las conjugaciones verbales serían suficientes para describir todo _eso_ que desarrollé hacia ti, mi Hachi.

Por ello cantaba, cantaba para ti, lo que fuera, la letra que fueran con la música que fuera, cantar era todo lo que necesitaba, que la voz flotara, saliera de mi garganta para ti, eso era todo, tal como antes, catar era todo que necesitaba para sentirme bien, para sentirme mejor, contigo y conmigo misma.

Si pudiera meterte en mi interior tan solo un segundo puede que emprendieras el alcance de mis sentientes por ti, seria tal vez una buena idea, pero no lo mejor, porque te asustarías de ver todo lo demás.

Todo mi odio acumulado, mi envidia, el resentimiento, la pena, mi alma ensombrecida… soy un ser horrible, aunque tú me ayudaras a ser mejor persona, no pude mejorar lo suficiente, lo siento.

Aunque te advierto, no cambiaría jamás ni un solo segundo de las vivencias por las que pasamos, los momentos que vivimos, las noches que cenábamos y conversábamos en el caluroso apartamento 707, bebiendo cerveza. La noche de los fuegos artificiales, el día que juntas fuimos al concierto de Trapnest… nada de ello, ni un solo instante, habría cosas que podría mejorar, otras que evitar, pero no hay ya de que arrepentirse, nuestros defectos nos hacen humanos ¿no? cometer tantos errores nos hacen lo que somos, me gusta pensarlo de esa manera.

Podría desear ser más fuerte, ser menos egoísta, haber sido una mejor amiga, una buena compañera con mis miembros de la banda y no una reina tirana y dictadora, me hubiera gustado haber podido ser capaz de demostrarle más el amor que sentía a Ren, por sobre todo me hubiera gustado que permaneciera a mi lado, pero fue demostrado y comprobado que lo que ai lado permanecía no podía estar bien.

Con el tiempo lo único que tenia se fue dispersando Hachi, ya mis sueños no eran solo míos, mis canciones no me pertenecía, ni siquiera mi propia voz, no le cantaba a ente al y como quería, sino a aparatos, radios, equipos, grabadoras, NO. Yo quería cantar para el público, para mí, para ti. Asi de egoísta soy.

Todo se dispersó, Nobu con el corazón roto que le dejaste, se separó de mi jardín y fue buscar consuelo en faldas de una zorra insoportable.

Yasu reacia su vida con esa muchacha, realmente aparentaba que me sentía feliz por ellos, pero que por dentro me carcomía la impotencia. No quería que nadie más se alejara e mí.

Ren estaba a mi lado sin estar, no nos veíamos, no sabía casi nada de él, no hablaba con él, esa maldita mujer lo tenía para ella todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera ese bonito anillo de compromiso o los papeles de boda nos unieron más, estaba destinado a esta conmigo pero no mi lado.

Ren, que pese a todo siempre me prometió permanecer a mi lado, nunca cumplió su promesa, me mintió, no honro su palabra y me dejo sola, nunca pude tolerar eso. Solo ahora que siento al viento fluir a través de mí, n os años de mediación y de solo cantar para aliviar mi alma, es que el podido superar poco a poco todo el rencor que se empozo en mi corazón. Me había abandonado otra vez, y nuevamente por esa mujer, por Reira... Eso fue simplemente demasiado para mí.

 _Realmente deseaba que estuviera vivo, solo para poder matarlo yo._

Hubiera gritado, hubiera llorado, hubiera destruido todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance, abría gritado hasta que en el cielo se escuchara mi lamento, pero sencillamente me vi incapacitada a derramar una sola lágrima por él…

¡Pero es que estaba furiosa! ¡ME DEJO! ¡Lo había hecho de nuevo! Me abandono cuando dijo que no lo haría y aun si creerle le creí.

Estaba demasiado molesta conmigo, con él, con _esa_ mujer, contigo, ¡con todos! Todo perdió el sentido, ya no había ningún amino que me guiase, como en el comienzo, todo en blanco; no iría hacia atrás ni hacia delante, no podía ir hacia ningún lado.

Tu supuesta felicidad me atormentaba, junto a ese hombre que no te hacia feliz, por más que tu tercamente te empecinaras en que sí. Olvidaste a Nobuo que tanto había hecho por nosotras, por ti y por mí y por tu bebé, ese que también ame, aunque en un comienzo deteste por separarnos, pero luego comprendí que también él pasaría a formar parte de mi jardín.

Hachi todo era por ti y para ti, hora entiendo, que Ren estaba también celoso de todo eso. Por eso quería un hijo conmigo quería amarrarme a una vida ligada solo a él. Por ello cuando vio que Takumi te había embarazado y propuesto matrimonio quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo. Y yo juzgándolo de tramposo y envidioso, pero éramos tan iguales, por eso estuvimos tan juntos.

Ahora es que reflexiono de cómo habría sido tener un hijo de él, no digo que me arrepienta de no haberlo engendrado. Sigo pensando en que habría sido una horrible madre. Seguramente como la mía, que lo habría dejado abandonado a la primera, o que me habría vuelto incapaz de amar, como mi abuela a mí.

Ren, ni siquiera supe amarte a ti, ¿por qué pensabas que habría sabido amar a otra vida tan pequeña he indefensa? Jamás hubiera sido capaz, y menos sola, menos sin ti.

Lo que me recuerda... Casi lo olvidaba, que tonta, dios como podría... ¿cómo está tu hijo Hachi?

El pequeño Ren... enterarnos de que sería un varón y no una niña como todos o bueno, tu creías, fue toda una sorpresa. Aunque no tan grande cuando anunciaste cual sería su nombre, y menos más grande que el día de su nacimiento. Las cuenta de Nobuo dieron certeras, y los cabellos castaños claros y esa pequeña nariz chata fueron la prueba contundente de ello. El hijo de Takumi y tuyo, no era de Takumi y tuyo... y solo en ese momento fui consciente de que incluso en tu confuso corazón siempre lo supiste.

Lo lamento Hachiko, pero simplemente no pude soportarlo. Esa hipócrita mascara de aparente felicidad junto a tu infiel marido, esa casa de ensueño que te había ofrecido, en donde criarías un hijo que no era suyo.

Hachi, todo por ¿dinero, ambición, comodidad, el sentirte realizada jugando a la ama de casa perfecta? ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil, tan perfecto? Retomo que los errores nos hacen humanos, pero tú te llevaste el premio… Vivir toda aquella mentira de sueños de colegiala de novela juvenil, incluso de maga shojo. Solo podías ser tú. Romper así el corazón de mi amigo, jugar con sus sentimientos, pisotearlo y burlarte de él, por esa ridícula ambición fue lo último pude soportar.

El vacío que quedo en mi pecho tras el cruel abandono de Ren se acrecentó y se convirtió en un pozo negro, o más bien en un agujeró negro destructivo que comía todo a su paso. Ya no podía seguir más a tu lado, al de nadie que había querido y valorado alguna vez en mi vida, o terminaría destruyéndolos a todos.

Lamento lo duras que fueron mis últimas palabras contigo Nana, realmente me disculpo por ábreme ido tan de repente. Lamento cuan dura fui, pero incluso hoy no me retracto. Siento eso, sabes que soy demasiado orgullosa para disculparme, pero por muy duras que fueran, era mi única verdad y tena que decirlo.

Espero sinceramente que tu matrimonio no haya sido tan terrible como lo presagie, que tus hijos estén bien, fuertes y sanos. Que los de la banda hayan podido perdonarme y seguir con sus vidas tal como debían, sin mi compañía. Espero que Shin ya sea todo un hombre responsable y que se esté cuidando. Ren lo quería mucho, tal vez porque veía una parte de su joven yo reflejada en él. Además de lo bien que ambos tocaban el bajo.

Lamento haberte hecho sufrir Nana, de verdad, lamento todas las lágrimas que derramaste por mi ese día y los siguientes, lamento todo ello pero no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones. Lamento haber abandonado la banda, Blast era único sueño de todos en común. Pero no podía seguir, para mí ya todo carecía de sentido.

Seguí con lo único que podía andar, lo que a mi corazón hacia sudar, lo que me regresaba a la vida y lo único que tengo y que tendré hasta que cigarrillo me lo permita. Cantar...

 _Cantar para mí, para ti, para tus hijos, para Ren, para el viento..._

Sabes Hachi, aun siento que cuando voy andando por la orilla de la playa, mi voz puede llegar hasta ti, no lo sé, cruzando el agua, el viento, el especio, tal vez cualquier onda sonora... solo sé que puede llegar hasta ti y de eso tengo plena certeza. No necesitas ningún radio ni televisor para oírme, para oír mi voz cantándote a ti.

Hachi, cada día de aniversario de la cobarde partida e Ren, converso sola en la playa como si él estuviera conmigo, escuchándome, y creo que en efecto aquí esta.

Le reprocho, le reprocho tantas cosas… le grito lo insulto, le arrojo lo que tenga a la mano, y luego le canto, canto hasta que mi garganta seca ya o tiene más para ofrecer y mi voz termina saliendo e gritos, de frustración y melancolía.

Con el paso del tiempo, cada año gritaba menos y cantaba más, hasta que ahora lo pudo sentir Nana. Puedo oler los cigarrillos que él fumaba, y sé que tú también lo haces, con lo supersticiosa que eres.

Él está aquí con un cigarrillo en la mano, sonriéndome, aguantando todos mis insultos y reproches hasta que me escucha cantar. Dice que no le importa esperar cada año para oírme y que le gusta mi cabello tal y como va, que jamás, en el tiempo que nos conocimos, me había visto usar el cabello largo, decía que el que fuera de claro disimulaba la oscura melancolía de mi rostro, que era la técnica que Reira aplicaba y le funcionaba de maravilla, le gustaba mi nuevo cabello.

Hachi, ¡ese idiota no ha cambiado en NADA! Como me hubiera gustado que tus hijos lo conocieran, como me hubiera gustado conocerlos yo también, cantarles alguna canción escrita por su mañoso tío Ren, enseñarles a respetar el rock, el punk y el heavy metal.

Pero aquí lejos estoy mejor y aquí me quedaré. Hachi, debes seguir adelante, y no me esperes en el 707, que tal y como me prometió Ren a mí un día, yo estaré siempre para ti, aunque no me veas, aunque no me sientas, aunque creas que no esté allí, cierras los ojos y escucha mi voz en cada parte de ti.

Yo ya tuve suficiente y es hora de irme con Ren, ese idiota está esperandome.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas, buenas! Aquí subí con mucho amor este fic de NANA en honor a su ¡Oh nunca concluido final! Que me ha nacido del alma a raíz del crudo y desgarrador recuerdo de los últimos tristes tomos y de la reciente noticia de que su cruel creadora, publicó en la revista Cookies (revista oficial del manga de NANA) un calendario 2016 con imágenes inéditas de los personajes de esta historia con relación al supuesto "final". Nada de eso asegura que lo continúe, claro. Pero su tan malvada acción calo hondo en mí kokoro.**_

 _ **Este fanfic no es ninguna epopeya pero aun así me pareció justo subirlo aquí para quien se lo tope y decida leerlo. ¡CLARO QUE ESO CONYEVA UN PRESIO! Y es dejar un comentario para saber si en verdad alguien en el mundo lo leyó xD me encantaría ser adivina para saberlo por mi propia cuenta… pero no lo soy.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


End file.
